


Gone Soft

by Chubbyiero, dragfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: (probably), Belly Rubs, Button Popping, Chubby Gerard Way, Dom Gerard Way, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Over Eating, Sub Frank Iero, Weight Gain, and they were ROOMMATES, character development or something, frank is also sort of an asshole but easily flustered by the other asshole, gerard way is a dork, gerard way is a heartbreaker, gerard way is an asshole, h-hh-h-homosexual, this one might be a slow burn sorry, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyiero/pseuds/Chubbyiero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragfrank/pseuds/dragfrank
Summary: Not long after a hook up with Pencey Prep's lead singer, Gerard finds himself jobless and needs a place to stay so he makes himself welcome in Frank's home. Before long, he's gaining 'relationship weight' in a sense and is going from his heartbreaking tough guy self to a softie with a real dorky side, giving Frank  the courage to tell Gerard how he really feels.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Not so much of a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> we're not done writing the gluttony fic I just really wanted to start this so :3

Frank was never one to go around sleeping with fans, not that he had a real fanbase anyway, but still. He never liked hooking up or anything especially not with people that go to his shows. 

The band had just returned from their short intermission to catch their breath and get their shit together for the second half of the show, when they got back, Frank almost immediately locked eyes with a guy in the second row. It made his heart race and palms all sweaty, but he ignored it to start playing their next song. Small jersey crowds like this weren’t patient enough to hear a goddamn speech between songs, so the band just jumped back into it. The crowd loved them, Pencey Prep. 

After the show, the band stopped at the bar. They weren’t big enough to have a problem doing that, but liked enough to get a free drink or two after a good show. In the middle of his drinking and laughing, that guy from the crowd came up to him. “I like your band, good shit” he smiled, introducing himself as ‘Gerard’. Frank thought about how he didn’t hear that name often and how it weirdly suited the guy before entertaining him a little, keeping the conversation going.

“Glad you enjoyed it, I’m Frank. You gonna buy me a drink or somethin?” He asked despite already having one in hand. Gerard looked like a flirt if he’d ever seen one. Leather jacket and everything. They talked for a while, but as the band started heading out and Frank took it as a que to also be leaving. “Well, thanks for the drink er- Gerard, was it?” Gerard nodded slightly. 

“Let me take you home, I think we really hit it off” Gerard piped up a little, finishing his drink. “C’mon, give me a chance” 

“You sure are good looking, but I’ll be going home alone tonight” He replied. But he was wrong, Gerard didn’t have to do much more convincing to get in his pants being as Frank simply found himself tired of being so touch starved and decided this would be harmless fun.

Frank's hand was shaking, making it hard to unlock the door on the first try, but Gerard standing close behind him wasn't helping his nerves. Eventually he got it and they both stepped inside. 

"So uh- what's next?" Frank dumbly asked as he stood awkwardly in place. “Can i get you like a drink or something- are y’hungry?”

Gerard spotted the couch then returned his gaze back to the shorter man. "I think you know what I want" he replied, voice lowering as he spoke with a grin.  
-  
It had been about 2 months since that night, and Gerard was now jobless, they had been meaning to look for a new one but he got so caught up in sleeping until 12pm and doing whatever the hell he wanted that eventually his limited savings went too dry to pay rent on time, so he was evicted. A backpack and duffle bag worth of personal belongings and Gerard was out the door. He didn’t feel like living in a motel, so they tried to think of the first person that popped inside their head. 

Barley 20 minutes later, and Frank was opening the door to the sound of knocking. He was completely taken back when he saw Gerard leaning on his doorframe and couldn’t think of a single damn word to say, so Gerard spoke instead. “Long time no see, baby” They smirked. “Listen I need a place to crash, thanks” He hummed, pushing past Frank and making himself welcome. Like a stray cat who came and went as he pleased without ever feeling less at home. Not exactly in the sentimental way though, it was more him being able to live at Frank’s place rent free, eating his food and using his tv even after not seeing each other for a good couple months now. 

“H- Hey!” Frank piped up as Gerard walked by and scurried up behind him “No no no you're not crashing here, pal, you’re gonna have to find some other place” He said, shaking his head. But before he knew it, Gerard was spread out on his couch, bag on the floor, feet up. “Get your gross feet off my couch” He grumbled and closed the front door. “What the fuck happened? Why d'you need to crash here anyway?” Frank asked, arms folded over his chest. 

Gerard ignored Frank slightly and didn’t answer his question. Gerard never answered your question the first time you asked. You always had to ask him at least twice, but they liked it most when you begged for an answer. Gerard shifted up and picked up a pillow, tracing one of his pale fingers across it. “Oh the fun that was had here… you remember, right Frankie?” He hummed. 

Frank’s face went pinkish and red as Gerard spoke and shook his head slightly. He never liked fueling Gerard’s stupid teasing but he always fell for it, every single time. “No. No I don’t.” He huffed. “And even if i did- one night stands don’t usually come back for a place to stay-” 

Gerard scoffed a little “You sayin’ I’m not memorable? Your loss, it was quite the night. One I’ll certainly never forget”. That definitely flustered Frank quite a bit. He couldn’t stop blushing and could practically feel his heart leaping out of his chest. 

“I fucking hate you-” He grumbled and grabbed a blanket from the closet before tossing at Gerard, aiming for the face but it landed on his chest.

“Thanks babe!” Gerard called off to Frank as he got the blanket and let Frank go into his own room. 

Eventually, Gerard lost the jeans and jacket so he could pass out peacefully on that couch, and that’s how Frank found him in the morning on his way to make himself some coffee. He could’ve sworn it was just a dream, one he didn’t want to deal with. But no, Gerard really was spread out on his couch like that once again. Only this time he was staying for a while. 

He peered over the back of the couch for a quick look, just to check on the older man, and noticed the blanket had fallen off onto the floor, just barely covering his legs. Frank reached over him to fix it, his uneasy hand grazing Gerard’s torso slightly. His heart began to beat a bit faster, and he feared it was loud enough to wake the man. To his misfortune, it was the gentle graze and sudden softness and warmth of the blanket being placed back on top of him that woke Gerard instead. His eyes peeled open and he had to blink a few times, stretching slightly before smiling smug and tiredly to Frank attending him. 

"Well good morning to you too" he grinned, eyes darting down towards Frank's hand hovering over his body, almost as if he froze in place out of shock. "Didn't think you would try to reenact our first encounter so soon" Gerard cocked a brow and shifted his hips jokingly. 

Frank’s face grew hot and he bit his tongue a little, there was so much that he wanted to say that it all came out as nothing more than a flustered jumble of noise. The longer he stood there red in the face the more uncontrollable his next action was, so without thinking he punched Gerard in the crotch and quickly walked off to the kitchen. He didn’t do it hard enough to actually hurt the guy, but enough to make his point, whatever it was. 

Gerard curled up with a little bit of a yelp as Frank went off to make his breakfast. He sat there for a minute spitting quiet obscenities to himself as he composed himself before walking up behind the other man. Gerard loosely wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Frank's shoulder. "I think you owe me a coffee after that" He mumbled softly. 

Frank tensed up slightly and hesitated before shoving Gerard off of him “You deserved it, and make your own damn cup. You’re here rent free it’s the least you could do” He grumbled before taking down two mugs and making himself a cup before making one for Gerard too, despite what he said. 

Gerard smiled as he was handed a mug, muttering a thank you. He blew on it a little and took a sip before turning the cup around to see the design. "Misfits, nice" he nodded as he looked at the black and white logo. He looked up to see what Frank’s mug had on it and chuckled “Kiss me, I'm confused?” He asked, reading the cup. 

“Well I’m definitely confused as to why you’re in my house but I certainly don't want you to kiss me.” 

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

Frank rolled his eyes. “Why are you in my house anyway? You didn’t answer me last night” Frank said, hoping to get a response this time. 

Gerard shrugged a little and took another sip “Lost my job, couldn’t pay rent, got evicted.” 

"I mean I assumed that much, thought you'd elaborate a bit more" 

Gerard sighed while adjusting a piece of hair that had fallen in his face as he thought of a way to explain the whole situation. "Basically got fired for cursing out a customer, but in my defense it was well deserved. Don't worry though, once I find a new place to work I'm out of here, I swear."


	2. Snack Time and Snuggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Gerard raiding his kitchen in the early hours of the morning, Frank makes them both some ramen and end up passing out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is better <3 sorry this one is so short hhfhd

After a little over a week of sharing a space with Frank, Gerard had gotten pretty comfortable. Comfortable enough to treat himself to midnight snacks anytime his tummy began to rumble as he slept. This became a nightly thing for him, basically training his stomach to expect a treat at 3am. He'd spend 20 minutes clearing part of the pantry all while Frank slept in the other room. Gerard was very sneaky about his night time routine, or at least he thought he was. However that all shattered after pouring himself a tall glass of almond milk, considering that's all Frank had, and struggling to open up a package of oreos. 

He’d already gone through leftover pizza Frank had in the fridge, a sleeve of crackers, and a handful or two of chips. They were on the louder side of his snacks which worried him at first, but Frank didn’t seem to notice, so he didn’t pay much mind to the way the oreos crinkled up until they fell onto the kitchen floor. Gerard quickly picked up the package and shot a glance towards Frank's room. When he didn’t see immediate action he decided to continue with his snacking. He finally opened the cookies and shoved two in his mouth at once, scarfing them down before taking a long drink of milk. 

However he did end up waking Frank with the oreos hitting the floor. Frank of course was startled and shot up out of bed. His mind immediately went to thinking there was an intruder and grabbed the first thing he saw, a lamp. With the lamp gripped tightly, Frank cautiously left the safety of his room and headed towards the sound. His heart sank as he saw a large figure standing in the dark kitchen and he froze in place. 

Gerard sensed another presence in the room and out of the corner of his eye he saw Frank staring at him. Being caught in the act startled Gerard, making him choke on the milk he was chugging. He was thankful that there was barely any light to show the milk dripping down his chin and onto his bare chest. After he recovered from a small coughing fit, Gerard squinted to see what Frank was holding. 

"What's the lamp for?"

Frank had realized it was only his roommate once he spoke and let his guard down with a sigh. "Defense," he softly snapped as he lowered it. "I heard a noise at fucking 3:34 in the morning, thought someone broke in." 

The older man took a new sip and laughed a bit. "And you thought a lamp was your best bet? What are you gonna do with that, blind me to death?" Gerard wiped his face and chest as he put his empty cup in the sink, but kept the oreos out. He didn't get to finish the sleeve he was on since Frank interrupted him. 

"I'm honestly considering it, yeah" Frank mumbled while he tried to find the light switch. When he did, he grimaced at how bright it was before looking back to Gerard and noticing the cookie in his fingers. Frank furrowed his brows and started to take the package from him, but Gerard quickly lifted it above his head out of reach. 

Frank put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot in frustration. "Look, I understand that you can't help getting hungry at this time, but you can’t go around making so much fucking noise while you’re eating MY food. Besides, that shit’s not gonna fill you up.” He sighed and reached his hand out to wipe some of the milk on the corner of his mouth away. Gerard pretended to bite at his hand as he lowered the oreos and opened a cookie, licking the icing on the inside before eating the cookie whole. Frank tried to keep his head straight as he did it. “Put those down for god’s sake, I’ll make us some ramen.” He grumbled and started to look for a pot.

Waking up tired like that to see Gerard stuffing his face with cheap snacks with nothing but boxers on was something that might have given him a little problem downstairs, if he thought about it too much it definitely would, but he couldn’t risk Gerard seeing that. He’d never let him live it down, never. 

Gerard finally put down the oreo package and went off to put on a shirt. He wasn’t super skinny, and he definitely wasn’t super muscular. Most of his weight was in his thighs and general lower half but he had a little bit of a gut. If he kept eating out of Frank's kitchen at 3am like this though that previously ‘nothing to note about’ tummy would have more substance to it. But Gerard never thought about how his eating habits would affect him, especially not weight gain wise. 

He put on a shirt but didn’t bother with any pants, he just put on the blanket Frank provided him with and turned on the tv to find a movie to watch while Frank made them an early early breakfast. When Frank was done he brought the bowls over and sat down next to Gerard, trying to pay no attention to them as the movie played. It was hard though. Gerard couldn’t stop accidentally slurping, and on top of that whenever he looked over at Gerard they had a facefull of noodles and broth puffing up their cheeks. When the noodles were gone Frank could hear him gulping down the broth, making him look over again and watch as some dribbled down his chin onto his t-shirt. Frank almost blushed and quickly shoved his own noodles in his mouth as Gerard let out an obnoxious burp, not bothering to cover it too much with his fist or anything. 

“Gross” Frank noted, making Gerard laugh and jostle his stomach a little, wriggling up another small burp. “I’ve watched you do unspeakable things on this couch and you’re drawing the line there?” They grinned stupidly. Frank ignored his little comment and focused on finishing his own ramen before starting to get sleepy. 

Before he could even think to get up and go back to bed he was out like a light, body subconsciously shuffling around after a while. Gerard was still watching the movie, so when he felt the smaller man’s head on his shoulder he couldn’t help but smile a little. He liked Frank, he really did, but he wasn’t actually super interested in a relationship. They just enjoyed being a tease and a flirt, and Frank was the perfect target with how easily he got flustered. 

Gerard passed out soon after Frank and the two shuffled around each other on the small couch until they were both comfortable, which apparently was Gerard on his back and Frank curled up slightly on his chest and stomach. It was incredibly comfortable that way, even if the only blanket Frank got was the end of Gerard’s. 

He was tired as hell in the morning, like he hadn’t slept in weeks, so he didn’t wake up until he felt Gerard shuffling around beneath him. Gerard on the other hand woke up because he could feel his stomach growling again. When he noticed Frank was finally awake he chuckled slightly “Morning. Guess we slept together again huh? Old habits die hard?” He asked, making Frank frown with his face all red, pulling his hand up just to shove Gerard’s face to the side all sleepily. Without saying anything, Frank got up and stretched before going to make himself coffee. 

“Sleeping on you was like sleeping on a rock" Frank grumbled while stretching his back as if finally cuddling someone after being so touch starved was a pain.

Gerard nodded slowly and sat up, rubbing his face a little “Oh yeah sure, that's why you looked like a puppy having the best nap of its life.” He hummed and got up, going straight for Frank’s kitchen. He grabbed a box of sugary cereal and started to eat handfuls from the box. “Hey so, where’s your shower? I stink like some twink slept on me all night” He smirked stupidly. Frank snatched the box of cereal from his hands and put it aside. 

“Use a bowl, and it’s in my room just down the hall” Frank mumbled, watching Gerard nod and head off towards the bathroom. 

Once Gerard went to shower, Frank made his way to his bedroom and opened up a book to read. He enjoyed the sound of the running water as Gerard showered, it made him feel less alone. However he didn’t expect Gerard to be in nothing but a little old towel when he got out, it was barely hanging onto his plush hips. “Hey, whatcha reading?” They asked, leaning in to see. He nearly got the pages wet with his dark hair dripping water. Frank had to fight himself to not stare at Gerard’s bare chest or thighs. He wasn’t fit, he wasn’t unfit either. He was just sorta husky, Frank loved it. He just hated that he loved it. 

“Go put some clothes on, you're dripping everywhere-” Frank growled at Gerard.

“First time I’ve ever heard that before” They chuckled, leaving shortly after to get dressed.

As they left Frank couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of his broad shoulders. He hoped Gerard would be leaving soon, he wasn’t sure how long he could maintain his dignity. Especially when Gerard was so fond of not wearing pants and teasing him.


	3. Movie Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying indoors for quite some time of Gerard doing nothing but gaining weight and skipping wearing pants, Frank decides they should get some fresh air. Gerard seems to have outgrown his old clothes and Frank can barely stand by the end of the day.

It had been months since Gerard practically moved in, and Frank was sure that it would be many more before Gerard even remembered he was looking for a job in the first place. He hadn’t seen the man do a day’s work since the night he crashed on his couch. In fact, the most he’d seen Gerard do is walk from the kitchen to the living room all day and decide to skip wearing pants.

Frank wasn’t exactly complaining, but it would be nice to have some help paying for Gerard’s expensive appetite. Speaking of his appetite, it seemed to be growing, along with his waistline. Gerard didn’t seem to notice it, but it was impossible for Frank to ignore the way their soft figure was only getting softer as the weeks went by.

He didn’t want to seem like Gerard's presence was unwelcome by asking him to finally get a job, of course the guy could be a pain, but it was fun. He enjoyed having the man around, it made him feel less lonely. But it was starting to get too expensive to keep up alone, Pencey Prep wasn’t exactly rolling in money bags. He just needed Gerard to put a little effort into paying the bills and his own meals. Frank didn’t mind at all if he stayed after that, but maybe all Gerard needed was a push in the right direction.

In the meantime though, Frank decided they should just get out of the apartment first. Just to get some fresh air, it had been a while. He figured seeing a movie would be nice, sure it wasn’t exactly ‘getting fresh air’ to go from the apartment to a dark room full of people but it was better than nothing. He didn’t want to give Gerard room to tease him by calling it a date though, so Frank invited his good friend Ray to go with them.

He could hear the man shuffling around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets. They were probably all out of snacks finally, thanks to Gerard of course. Frank made his way to the kitchen to see Gerard and fill him in on the plan of the day, assuming he had either found something to eat or had given up looking.

What he saw instead was Gerard leaning his back against the counter, tipping a bottle of honey into his mouth, letting it slowly drizzle down. As always, he wasn’t fully dressed. Frank froze in place at the sight, taking notice of the drops on his bare chest. He desperately wanted to get a taste of the sticky and sweet substance coating the man's lips. 

Gerard sucked on the bottle a little, just getting a good final mouthful down before turning to greet Frank. "There’s nothing to eat" he explained before the other man could question him. "Needed something to hold me over until you went to the store," they added. Gerard unscrewed the lid and ran his finger along the inside of the bottle to get the remaining honey that sat on the walls of the bottle before licking it off his fingers. 

As Gerard worked on getting the last drop of honey Frank turned to grab his coat that was resting on the back of the couch. He paused to compose himself before facing Gerard again. "You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Gerard simply hummed in response as he licked his finger clean. "And you're also incredibly pale, it's time you go outside." 

Gerard tossed the empty bottle in the trash and shrugged slightly. “Alrighty.. Where? And only if we stop by the grocery store for more snacks first, and another bottle of honey” They nodded slightly, looking down a little and noticing the stray honey on their chest. He dragged a finger across his skin and licked off the honey as Frank spoke. 

Frank sighed as he bent down to pick up one of Gerard's abandoned t-shirts and tossed it over to them. "Oh of course, can't have you going hungry," Frank grumbled to himself while looking for some pants. 

"Glad you feel the same way" Gerard grinned as he walked into the living room when he spotted some jeans crumpled up next to the couch. Frank watched Gerard bend over to reach them out of the corner of his eye, hearing the man’s slight grunt. He was surprised Gerard could still reach his toes, let alone see them. 

Gerard went off to the bathroom to get dressed as if he was still concerned for his privacy all of a sudden. After a little while he came out, still tugging the top of the waistband up his hips, but it didn't move much. His chest was heaving a bit as if he was out of breath just from the simple task of putting on clothes. Wriggling into those jeans must’ve been a real piece of work. "Have you seen my jacket?" They asked. It was a black leather jacket, slim fit. He used to wear it often, and wore it well too. It fit like a glove. 

Frank raised a brow at the question doubtfully. "You sure that thing's going to fit?" 

"Why wouldn't it?" Gerard shook their head dismissively, looking around a little before spotting it by the door. He slipped his arms through the sleeves and adjusted it a little, the leather creaked as his broad shoulders seemed to challenge it. “See? Fits just fine” He smiled, looking at Frank before noticing he still seemed to have his doubts. “Look I’ll zip it up and everything!” They exclaimed slightly and started to pull the flaps together. They barely made contact, it was a real stretch. Gerard sucked in his gut subconsciously as he attempted to zip up his jacket before realizing that it was more of a challenge than he thought it would be. “It fits just- “ They began, but he ended up being too focused on the task of closing the jacket to come up with a real excuse. 

Frank almost wanted to tell him that they didn’t have to prove anything so they could leave already but he couldn't think straight with Gerard struggling in front of him. He could hear the man grunting slightly, cursing under his breath occasionally. He was almost panting. 

Somehow the zipper managed to glide over his middle and up to the top of the jacket. “Alright, happy now?” He asked, hands planting on his plush hips, constrained by his skin tight jeans at the moment. 

Frank nodded slightly, staring at his middle and the way the leather strained around it. “Yeah..”

Gerard sighed in relief, relaxing his stomach. “Good, now,” He began, but as he spoke, the zipper busted open in the middle where there was the most pressure. Frank could feel his breath hitch as he watched it happen and stared for a moment before looking back up at Gerard’s face. They were both blushing, but somehow Frank was blushing more. Gerard was just embarrassed he was wrong, Frank was embarrassed that he liked it. 

“F-Forget the fucking jacket lets just go-” Frank stammered and went past the taller man to open the door and leave. Gerard nodded slightly and battled his zip once more as he left the apartment to undo the jacket and just wear it open. When they arrived at the car, he was still stuck in the jacket, so he asked Frank for help.

“Hey can you hold the middle part together so I can unzip this goddamn thing?” They asked.

Frank paused from getting in the car and grimaced slightly before looking over at how Gerard's stomach was pushing through the gap slightly. He nearly whimpered looking at him.

“Y- You really can’t just do it yourself?” He asked sort of pathetically. Gerard shook his head. Eventually Frank agreed to help them and grabbed the flaps of the jacket that had split open, he pulled them as far as he could, trying to avoid actually touching Gerard’s soft stomach spilling through the opening. “Could you like- could you suck it in-” He mumbled in embarrassment. 

“What the hell do you think I’m doing?” Gerard grumbled back, trying to push the zipper down. His soft chin was doubled slightly as he looked down at the zipper trying to undo it. Frank bit his tongue slightly and hesitated before pushing his hands into his soft middle, pulling the two sides of his jacket together. Gerard grunted a little at the force, but they eventually got the zipper down and the older man was free. 

"This was my favorite jacket too" Gerard whined, not noticing the way Frank quickly returned to the car, not bothering to stand there and listen to what they had to say. 

The drive to the store was silent apart from the radio softly playing, thankfully it didn't last long. 

When they arrived at the grocery store, Gerard grabbed the shopping cart and asked Frank to pick up a 12 pack of coke while he went to grab himself a few snacks. It was funny to Frank that Gerard was so comfortable picking out whatever snacks he wanted despite not being able to pay for any of it. Frank didn’t mind too much, but Gerard would have to pull his own weight eventually. 

They didn’t have any regular coke, but they had diet, so Frank went with it. He returned to Gerard after looking for them for a little bit and placed the diet in the cart next to the bags of chips, crackers, goldfish and a package of mega stuff oreos as well as some candy for the movie. “Diet huh?” Gerard asked “You tryna say I need to go on a diet?” He asked, leaning on the grip of the cart. Frank shook his head, stammering a little. Gerard simply chuckled and continued to the freezers. They looked at all the freezer foods before seeing the tubs of icecream and picking one excitedly. He didn’t bother asking Frank what flavor he liked, because he didn’t plan on sharing. 

“Oh dude don’t pick up anything meltable it’ll be gross when we get out of the movie theater-” Frank warned when Gerard grabbed the tub. Gerard nearly protested, but Frank was right. 

Eventually they made their way to the checkout, Frank bought the snacks Gerard picked, and they left. 

The entire car ride to the cinema, Gerard reached in the backseat to grab anything they could get their hands on. “Gerard you know we can get snacks at the movies right? Stop going through the groceries before we even get home, come on man” Frank said, noticing the way Gerard licked the frosting off his oreo. Ray was already inside when they arrived, and before long they all had their snacks and were sitting in the theater just waiting for the movie to start. They decided to get an extra large buttery popcorn to share, Gerard got an extra large coke with large nachos, ray got a medium coke, and Frank got a medium cherry slushie. Frank was certain Gerard wouldn’t have to get up once to get more snacks, they had so much! But he was wrong. Gerard finished his drink 20 minutes in, so he got up and went to get a refill. They finished their nachos 10 minutes later, that was fine at first with the candy and popcorn keeping them busy, but considering they all shared the popcorn, that ran out pretty fast. But before that, it was candy Gerard ran out of.

Frank noticed Gerard tip the candy box into his mouth to see if there was any left. “Shit- I’m out,” They mumbled. 

“You can have the rest of mine,” Frank offered, Gerard didn’t hesitate to take up the offer. 50 minutes into the movie Gerard left again to get more popcorn despite everyone else being fine without more. He kept having to squeeze past Frank getting his refills, all he could do was try to ignore the way Gerard devoured his snacks. Their hands all buttery from the mouthfuls he ate at a time. It was distracting. Gerard even asked to try his slushie a couple of times until he eventually got his own. By the end of the movie Gerard had finished an extra large coke, large nachos, about one and a half XL tubs of popcorn, a medium slushie and some candy. To say the least, he looked fit to burst, and everyone could tell. While getting up Gerard had to cradle his gut with one hand and muffle a few small burps with the other. Frank was glued to his seat, afraid there would be a tent if he uncrossed his legs. He waited until Gerard squeezed past his seat one last time before standing up and following them. 

“Not bad-” Ray commented on the movie, he was the only one who fully focused on it. Gerard had been too busy getting snacks and devouring them, Frank had been too busy watching from the corner of his eye. 

Frank nodded slightly “yea I uh- that main guy was pretty cool,” He mumbled, watching the way Gerard subconsciously rubbed his belly. 

“Gerard exactly how many snacks did you go through dude? You look like your jeans are gonna burst!” Ray playfully noted. Gerard chuckled back and stretched slightly.

“Oh you’re starting to sound like Frank now! They’re skinny jeans, of course they look tight, that's the point!” Gerard exclaimed a little, relaxing his stomach. He lifted his shirt slightly to look down at his waistline “they’re not even that tight,” He shrugged, trying to adjust his jeans a little. The jeans didn’t have much give, not until the button flew off suddenly. The three of them stood in shock for a moment, Gerard held his breath. 

Frank could’ve sworn it only happened in his head like some sort of intrusive thought, but he was brought back to reality when Ray picked up the button and awkwardly handed it to Gerard. “T- What a weak fuckin button-” Gerard said, blaming it on poor manufacturing rather than himself. 

He stood in awe watching the way Gerard’s gut sat between the flaps of his jeans and felt his entire face heat up.

“Do you know how to sew?” Gerard asked Frank, who still hadn’t said a word. 

“..What?" 

"I need to put the button on again" 

“N- I’m not sewing that back on- what you need is new clothes-” 

Gerard put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one leg “Why?”

Frank couldn’t tell if he wanted to kiss them, call them an idiot, or both. In the end he didn’t do either. “Shit, man," he cursed to himself before turning to Ray and saying goodbye. 

Frank rushed back to the car without waiting to see if Gerard was behind him. His heart hadn't stopped beating since the movie trailers began and it was making him light headed, but of course Gerard didn't seem didn't realize this. 

"Hey wait up" they called out, walking as fast as they could without jostling their belly too much. "What were you implying back there?" Gerard asked once they finally caught up, panting as he spoke. 

Frank shot the man a glare. Was Gerard really that stupid or did he get some sick satisfaction from all of this? He looked down at the man's ruined pants, open wide enough to show his boxers. "I wasn't implying anything. I was stating a fact." Frank saw the way his stomach bounced after each heavy step and immediately tore his eyes away when he felt his chest flutter. "You need new clothes."

Maybe Frank was a little too short with Gerard, he more than likely felt humiliated after popping a button in public, but it affected Frank just as much. 

When they eventually arrived home after a car ride that felt like forever, Frank went to put the groceries to get his mind off things while Gerard went to find sewing supplies. He figured being a punk or whatever the hell, Frank had stuff to sew with for patch pants or something. They found what they needed near Frank’s bed. He looked at his bed and thought about how uncomfortable the couch was starting to get for a moment, but he didn’t mind. They returned back to the living room and set the supplies on the coffee table before taking off the jacket and shuffling out of his busted pants. He sat down on the floor one he had his jeans and button in hand and began to try and sew the damn thing himself, he was no good really. 

After Frank finished putting everything away he walked past the living room, stopping to see what Gerard was doing. They were hunched over in their boxers on the floor, concentrating like a madman. “Hey where the hell’d you find all that?” He asked.

“In your room next to some patches” He mumbled back, poking himself with the needle and wincing. Frank felt bad for them at that moment, so he sat down next to Gerard and took the jeans and needle. 

“You suck at sewing” He chuckled a little before finishing the job off strong for Gerard. “Here, try them on now” Frank said, handing him his repaired jeans. Gerard nodded and stood up with Frank, slipping his legs through the holes. He started to pull them up but of course they got jammed at his thighs, so he started to wriggle them up and do a little bit of a shuffle himself to pull them up. It looked like quite the workout, it sure as well was getting Frank worked up. 

Gerard tried to be mindful of not jostling his belly but he had to if he wanted to pull up his jeans. Eventually he got them up and panted or a little bit before sucking in his gut and pulling the flaps together. He was still bloated, so it was harder to close the jeans than it was this morning. Frank tried to look away a little as Gerard struggled, he couldn’t risk getting a hard on now. He didn’t even understand why he might get one, this wasn’t supposed to be attractive. Regardless, Gerard would never let him die in peace if he got hard over this. 

Once he eventually closed the jeans with all his force, he grinned. “See Frankie? I told ya, lousy manufacturing! These fit just fine” They hummed, relaxing their stomach in a content sigh just for the button to fly right back off. Frank quickly retrieved the button before Gerard could try attaching it again. 

“You need new jeans.” Frank said, shaking his head a little and walking off to his room with the button. He closed the door and pressed his back against it, looking down and noticing the obvious tent in his pants. Somehow Gerard missed it, they would’ve been teasing him by now if not. Surely Ray took note of it, considering he noticed the tightness of Gerard’s jeans and all. 

Frank threw himself into bed, gripping the button in hand, and screamed into his pillow a little. He couldn’t stand living with Gerard like this, he was hopeless for him. So much so in fact that while Gerard was in the other room with his jeans undone, Frank caught himself imaging his stupid pillow as Gerard’s soft body. He wanted to scream some more, or jack off. Or both. He just laid there a while, groaning a little into his pillow before getting up again. He went to the kitchen for something to eat, what he found was Gerard still in his busted jeans, tipping a bag of chips into his mouth to get all of the crumbs. 

“He lives!” Gerard chuckled sarcastically, licking salt off his fingers. “Time for dinner?” They asked, crumbling the bag up and tossing it away. Frank felt his breath hitch.

“I’m not hungry anymore-” He mumbled and retreated back to his room, pushing his back up against the door once more.

Gerard followed him and pressed his face against the door and whined “but I am!”

Frank grimaced at the heating pool in his lower stomach. It shouldn’t have excited him how Gerard begged for dinner, but there he was, weak in the knees, practically seeing stars. “I just restocked the pantry, I'm- I'm sure you'll find something" he exhaled a shaky breath, trying to shoo away the image of Gerard eating his fill of all they had just bought. 

"Fine" he heard Gerard grumble. Frank waited until he was sure Gerard was no longer standing outside his door to relax, returning to his bed with a groan. It was going to be a long, lonely, night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love comments, let us know what you think!


	4. Backroom Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard tags along Frank to a show and ends up eating the band's snacks before finally getting a place in Frank's bed.

It was roughly 5pm when Frank stepped out of the shower, he stood in front of the fogged up mirror for a minute, strands of dripping hair sticking to his face. Despite playing quite a few shows, he always had that nervous pit in his stomach before a new show. Frank sighed his worries away in a long shaky breath before running a towel through his damp hair. He had to get to sound check by 7pm, preferably earlier so he could help set up the guitars and amps. By 6:30 he was dressed, wearing a choker with a little key on it and everything. He walked into the living room where Gerard sat on the couch watching T.V as always and looked around for his keys. "Damn it, I’m gonna be late-” He grumbled to himself, eyes darting around the room. 

That grabbed Gerard's attention. “You got a show tonight?” They asked, looking over at Frank. The younger man nodded slightly before searching the pockets of one of his jackets, sighing a bit out of relief when he felt his keychain.

Frank started to put on his shoes, hopping a bit on one foot to keep his balance and looked over at Gerard “I’ll be back around midnight,” 

“Wait, wait,” Gerard said quickly and got up “Let me come with you” He smiled a little, he hadn’t been to a show in a while, and he liked Frank’s band. “C’mon it’ll be fun!”

Frank hesitated for a moment, but nodded in agreement after some thought. “Alright fine, but hurry up and get dressed, I’m already running sorta late-” He warned, watching as Gerard nodded and went to look for a pair of jeans. 

Once he found a pair that still had a button attached, he quickly stuck his feet through the holes, jumping a bit to help pull it over his thighs. Instinctively he sucked it in when it came time to close the pants, but the flaps were no were near being able to touch. Gerard grunted out of annoyance and tried again, pulling in his stomach more. It was no use though, his hips had gotten too wide for these pants and no amount of sucking in could help his situation. They looked up to Frank, almost asking for help. "Uh.. it-" 

Frank cut the man off by holding out a hair tie he was wearing on his wrist. "Just use this so we can leave already" he sighed. “I told ya to buy new clothes.” 

Gerard seemed confused at first, not knowing what he was to do with it, but then it clicked in his head. "Oh, good idea, Frankie" he praised while looping the band in the hole. He fumbled with it for a bit, long enough for Frank to get frustrated and shoo his hands out of the way. 

"Let me do it" He grumbled. Gerard did as Frank asked and just watched. He lifted his tummy slightly to get a better view of Frank's fingers. Once it was clasped he smiled, happy that he won't have to go out with his pants wide open again. The zipper wouldn't budge, but at least it looked like he could button his pants. He sat down to put his shoes on, probably because his clothes restricted his movements too much to bend down, but he'd never admit that. 

"Are you ready yet?" Frank asked while standing at the entrance. Gerard stood up with a huff and headed towards the door, walking past the shorter man and opening it. "Just waiting on you, come on" he smiled. Frank was starting to regret allowing Gerard to come along. 

They arrived at 7:04, even after Frank had gone a good amount over the speed limit. Frank sped into the venue, Gerard still sat in the car unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"About time you showed up" he heard Hambone say. The band was already on the small stage waiting for him.

"Kind of you to miss out on setting the equipment up" Shaun mumbled, making Frank smile nervously in return. "Sorry, I uh, got caught up with something" 

During the soundcheck Gerard hung around the bar and by the time the show started he was already 2 beers in. Gerard made their way into the back of the crowd that was beginning to form, regretting not getting a bite to eat with his drinks. He tried to stick around for the entire set, but nearing the last few songs his stomach was really starting to growl, not to mention that the couple of teens bumping into him in some sad attempt to start a mosh pit were starting to get on his nerves. 

Gerard decided to head backstage rather than the bar, he'd hate for Frank to spot him inhaling hot wings instead of watching the show. Frank was pretty goddamn distracting when he was screaming the way he was, so he was sure getting past everyone wouldn’t be too difficult.

He was right. In no time at all Gerard had weaseled his way around backstage and was at the table of goods. It was full of mini chip bags, water, soda cans, two large pizzas and cupcakes. It wasn’t much really, but after his two beers, it was enough. The pizzas were unopened, they still looked warm. He didn’t really think much about who the snacks were for exactly, but he didn’t question it either. He just opened up one of the pizza boxes and started to dig in. They took a nice big bite of their first slice, the cheese was all stringy and warm. The sauce was rich, for a cheap box at least. He opened up a can of soda and started to chug it down after about two slices, then he moved on to have a bag of chips. The cupcakes looked tempting as hell, but he wanted to save them. Another soda and three slices later he shoved the end crust in his mouth before deciding a cupcake would be real good right about now. He finished his soda, letting out a not so muffled burp, and grabbed a little pink vanilla cupcake with sprinkles on it. Gerard pressed into his gut a little to let out another stifled burp before starting to eat the cupcake at hand, letting the little paper casing fall to the floor when he was done. They were tempted to go for another slice, but instead they opened up more chips and started to shift between them and another cupcake. The contrast between the crunchy, salty chips and the soft, sweet cupcake was really quite good. 

However he didn’t last long in his little isolated snack station as he realized the band had finished playing and the crowd was bustling to get out of the venue now. He was excited to go find Frank and tell him what a great show it was, so they shoved the rest of their cupcake in their mouth and turned around to start looking for him. Instead he was met with some big guy getting right in his face. 

“What the fuck dude? That’s for the band, you know that?” He asked real aggressively, sort of rhetorically. 

“Oh, my bad,” Gerard shrugged slightly, muffled by the cupcake. 

The dude must've been hungry because Gerard had never met anyone who got such an attitude because of missing out on snacktime. “Who the hell do you think you are coming back here like you own the goddamn place anyway?”

“Hey don’t get your panties in a twist man! I fucked your lead singer, relax, shit!” Gerard blurted out, finally swallowing his cupcake, he still had pink frosting around his mouth and on his cheek. 

Frank had been looking around the venue for a bit to find Gerard, but gave up after the room had mostly cleared, showing no sign of his roommate. As he neared the back he heard some loud bickering, he marked it down as just the band celebrating a good show. Frank was quickly proven wrong when he heard Gerard's voice overpowering the others, and he rushed inside the door.

Hambone grabbed the collar of Gerard's shirt and pressed him up against the table. The movement lifted the fabric up over his waistband and Hambone chuckled when he looked down and saw the hair tie fixed around the button of his tight jeans. “Looks like you should lay off the treats anyway, bud” He laughed again, snatching it. Frank watched the way Gerard’s belly spilled out with the hair tie being removed and couldn’t believe it, he was stunned. 

“You’re one to talk,” Gerard spat back, staring directly into the other man's eyes. He was one intimidating motherfucker, but Gerard never backed down on a fight, gut out or not. 

Frank pulled himself out of the trance when he realized they were really going to fight, more specifically when he realized Gerard was going to lose, and lose badly. He ran over and squirmed in between them as Hambone raised a fist. He pressed his back up to Gerard and put his hands up as if surrendering for his friend. This made his bandmate lower his fist. Frank shivered slightly at the way Gerard’s stomach perfectly filled the curve of his back and tried not to think about it, but it was hard. Gerard was so warm and soft, he just hoped they didn’t feel him shiver. Hambone did an excellent job of pulling him out of ‘the mood’ though. 

“You know this guy? What is he? Your boyf-”

“They’re my roommate. We’re roommates-” Frank quickly cut off and felt Gerard push him off gently. Frank felt himself blushing before briefly apologizing and starting to leave with his roommate. 

“You couldn’t have fucking waited until I introduced you to raid the food table?” Frank hissed at Gerard.

“Well I didn’t think Porkchop or whatever would shit his pants over it!” 

“Those are fighting words, cupcake” Hambone growled.

“Cupcake?!” Gerard exclaimed, marching back over to the guy with clenched fists. Frank wrapped his arms around their middle though and used his entire body weight to pull him back and try and stop them. Gerard could’ve easily shooed him away like a pesky fly, but he stopped. He’d never back down from a fight, but Frank seemed to be really against it. Besides, his pants were undone, it wouldn’t be a fair fight. Gerard gave the large man one last glare, dragging the pad of his thumb over the icing on his cheek and licking it off. 

Frank sighed and grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the bar area. He sat down on a stool and ordered himself a beer. 

After a few minutes of silence Gerard piped up. “Hey, this is where we first met! That night was fun, we should do that again,” He purred teasingly. He had his gut hanging out in the middle of a bar and yet he still had the energy to tease Frank. The younger man just groaned a little and chugged down his drink. He was already losing his mind with the ghost of Gerard’s body touching his. He felt so touch starved. Maybe they should do it again. He ordered himself another beer and finished it quietly.

When he finished, Frank tapped his glass nervously before deciding to speak up. "Hey, do you uh, do you just want to get out of here early? I don't think we're welcome in the back after all of that." He glanced up to see Gerard's eyes locked on him as he spoke- fuck he needed another drink. 

"Don't blame yourself, I'm the one they're mad at." Gerard gave him a warm smile but Frank had quickly directed his focus back on his empty glass. "If you want to hang with your band that's fine with me, I'll be here" he gave the smaller man what he thought was an encouraging pat on the shoulder but it ended up being a bit too heavy handed in his somewhat drunken state. 

Frank jumped at the sudden contact before awkwardly laughing it off. His face began to burn when he still felt Gerard's large hand on his back. "Nope- no, I uh" he stammered while hopping out of his seat, adjusting his pants slightly. "Let's just go home, get you out of those" Frank gestured to Gerard's jeans before realizing how wrong that sounded. "N-not in that way! They just look- look uh.. tight.." he stumbled over his words which only embarrassed him more so he stormed off before Gerard could say some snarky remark. 

"Whatever you say, Frankie" Gerard smirked while sliding out of his chair gently, supporting his belly with one hand as the contents inside shifted with the movement. 

Frank nodded softly and started to head back to the car. He shouldn’t be driving, but it wasn’t like he was really all that drunk. The drive home wasn’t too long anyway. When they arrived safely, Frank went over to the couch and curled up into one of the corners. He would’ve gone to his bedroom to scream into his pillow again, but he wasn’t thinking totally straight and wanted Gerard’s company. Even if he was rocking a hard on he wouldn’t go to his room. He was craving Gerard’s touch, badly in fact, so he figured what better way to get over it than to have dinner and watch a movie. “Order some take out, would ya?” He asked Gerard as they took off their jeans to be in just boxers again. Frank didn’t bother asking if Gerard was hungry or if he wanted takeout, he just assumed. He assumed correctly too, Gerard immediately grabbed the phone and started to order from somewhere nearby. 

Gerard clicked on a movie soon after and joined Frank on the couch. They were on opposite ends but Gerard wasn’t curled up, he was spread out. He dominated the entire right side of the couch. When the food arrived they both started to dig in. Frank often found it hard to believe that Gerard still had room to eat, but he never said anything. He wouldn’t want Gerard to get embarrassed and stop, afterall. Though, then again, he was certain Gerard had no shame. 

"You did good tonight" Gerard spoke while preparing another forkful. 

Frank scoffed at that. "You think so? Seemed like you enjoyed the food more than me" 

"I'm never gonna live this down, shit" Gerard chuckled. "You should consider it a favor" he paused to chew the last bite, laughing some more at Frank's confused expression. "I was simply testing everything to make sure it wasn't poisonous! It'd be a shame for pencey prep to end so soon over a few bad slices of pizza." 

“You’re a real hero” Frank joked with a soft chuckle before setting the plate he barely touched on the cushion in between them, he wasn't very hungry anyway. "You know what I think?" He debated on whether it was smart to continue this thought out loud. His judgement was skewed thanks to the cheap beer, but he was betting on Gerard forgetting everything the next day. "I think you just don't know when to stop" Frank analyzed the man's expression, saw how he looked down at the rounded dome of his belly then to the cleared plate sat on his lap. 

"I think you're right." Gerard finally replied.

Frank sat in silence for a moment with Gerard, his eyes shifted between his plate and Gerard’s before looking up at him again, his eyes full of what seemed like lust. Gerard picked up on it quickly as he’d grown familiar with that look on many others.

They moved their plate to the side and shifted a bit, getting more comfortable as if inviting Frank over, eyeing him back slightly. Frank made his way over and planted himself in Gerard’s warm lap, finding his thighs incredibly comfortable. It was better than before. 

“Kinda givin’ me deja vu here, Frankie. You finish your set, meet me at the bar, then take me home.” He purred teasingly, feeling as Frank almost got up to leave. 

“This was a bad idea,” Frank puffed before feeling Gerard’s bigger hands grab his hips gently 

“Wait wait wait I’m sorry-” Gerard giggled with a slight smirk “I’ll stop now” 

Frank felt his chest start to heave as he looked down at Gerard's arms, chest, thighs -anywhere but his face- thinking again that he could’ve used another beer. His face was flushed and his hands were all fidgety. “Are you, are you still hungry,” Frank asked and looked up at Gerard's face finally, almost in the eyes but not quite. 

The larger man rubbed his thumbs into Frank’s sides and chuckled “Weird sexy talk but yeah, I could think of a few things I'm hungry for” his eyes trailed down Frank's torso, then back up to his lips.

Frank shook his head “No, no I mean like,” He began and looked Gerard in the eyes. “Are you- you know..” he turned to look at his unfinished plate, hoping that was enough to get his intentions across without elaborating more. One of his hands was resting on top of Gerard’s plush thigh, right where it creases before reaching his hip, the other was hovering over the dome of the man’s belly. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch it, almost as if he wasn't worthy of embracing how soft it must be. It's not like he hadn't touched Gerard before, it's just now things were different. He was different. 

Frank was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Gerard's low voice. "I mean, I could eat, but I already finished my dinner," They started to slide Frank off their lap a bit. "But don't let me stop you from finishing yours, we can continue when you're done" 

"Nono no I-" Frank grabbed hold of Gerards shoulders and tightened his knees around the man's thighs to keep himself in place. He didn't want to leave his spot, he’d only just got there! “I’m not- I'm not very hungry.” He said, reaching over to get his plate before getting a fork full and lifting it up to Gerard’s mouth slightly. “But.. If you’re still hungry…” He trailed off. 

Gerard, slightly confused, opened up wide and took the fork in. He watched Frank’s reaction closely. He didn’t say anything for a little while, not until he could feel Frank shuffle up his lap until his thighs met Gerard’s stomach after being fed a few more large forkfuls. It started to click. “I don’t think that you want me to stop,” He mumbled after swallowing his last forkful. His stomach was finally a little tight, he’d had enough for the night. “You like this don’t you?” He asked, looking at Frank as he set down the plate next to them. Frank avoided looking back at the older man but Gerard lifted a hand off of Frank’s waist and grabbed his chin, turned his head to face him, looked him in the eyes. You could almost smell the panic on Frank. “You’re sick.” Gerard growled in a low voice, smirking and grabbing one of Frank’s slightly trembling hands and pressing it against his stomach, guiding it in a circular motion. Frank couldn’t think of anything to say, his mouth felt dry and yet he was almost salivating. His face was hot, he felt like passing out. Before long though he had both hands on Gerard’s warm stomach, rubbing in gentle circles. He wanted to go in for a kiss, he was almost desperate for it actually. 

His eyes trailed down to Gerard’s lips, Gerard picked up on it of course, and he gently pulled Frank’s face in, still giving Frank a chance to stop or change his mind, but Frank didn't intend on backing away. His grip on Gerard's shoulders tightened a bit as they finally kissed.

Eventually he loosened up and he felt Gerard’s lips curl up into a slight smirk. Frank wanted to punch him, lovingly. He started to squirm a little in the older man’s lap, he was getting excited. “I knew you’d come around” Gerard teased and kissed Frank’s cheek, watching him blush. 

“You’re a nuisance- let’s go to the bedroom this time,” Frank grumbled and kissed Gerard’s soft jaw. Gerard nodded and stood up, picking Frank up and huffing as he did so. They made their way to the bedroom as Frank continued to make gentle advances on Gerard’s neck, unable to pause during the brief trip now that things were finally getting started. After Gerard set Frank down on the bed, he shuffled himself under the covers. He stretched a bit with a yawn. “On second thought… I think I ’m a little too tired.. Or full, probably both,” He mumbled and rolled over on his side slightly.

Frank looked at him almost in shock for a minute and groaned. “Did you just use this as an opportunity to sleep in my bed? I hate you” He said light heartedly and got under the covers with him.

"You caught me, wonder what gave it away" he hummed as he nuzzled his head into one of Frank's pillows. “That couch was starting to hurt my back.. Maybe next time though” Gerard mumbled the last part as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

Frank watched the other man's face for a moment and smiled. At least he has the chance to cuddle up to Gerard now, it was better than trying to sleep alone after being teased around like that. “Goodnight, Gerard” He said softly, but the only response he got back was the man's soft snoring.


End file.
